


Broken Child

by hattoriSei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Agatha Holmes, Child torture?, Gen, Torture, shrunk!Terezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattoriSei/pseuds/hattoriSei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all humans agree with the introduction of trolls into human society. Some see them as nothing more than animals. Even the children. And we all know how some people treat animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Child

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. For more on Agatha, go to http://tinytealblood.tumblr.com

Agatha was wandering the streets. It always surprised her how much BIGGER things smelled at this size. She’d be glad to get back to normal, even if it was fun, being a child again. Nobody suspected she was up to something, she could sneak around better, and NO COLLEGE. She was so lost in this joyful thought that she didn’t smell the figure that snuck up behind her. But what she did smell, was the chloroform that was soaked in the handkerchief they thrust in front of her nose.

A brief struggle, and the drug overtook her, her body going limp. Her glasses fell from her head, cracking as they hit the ground.

She woke up strapped to a table, the room smelling like…blood. Troll blood. Different colors, the highest being a blueberry that she really hoped wasn’t from Vriska.

A figure in vanilla and cherry walked in.

“Awake now, little one?” He asked, fiddling with something on the other side of the room.

“Wh-where am I?” she asked, tears being effected in her voice, the fear being true. Please, no, it couldn’t be. “I want to go home. Come I go home?”

He chuckled. “No my dear. You’re not going home. After all, you’re too important to us.” He turned around, and she could clearly smell the starlight in his hands. He approached her, the blade steady in his hands.

“Now don’t you worry. This won’t hurt a bit. It’ll hurt a lot.” The scalpel descended onto her arm, and as much as she squirmed, she couldn’t put free with this wriggler strength.

At first it wasn’t so bad. Skin parted without much effort, the blade easing in, trickles of sea salt flowing. But then it got to her slightly harder shell, just under the surface. Then the pain truly started.

She screamed when the scalpel broke, its metal too weak to break through. He left it in her when he went to get a different one, this one bigger, more like a knife.

When he broke through the shell, she momentarily blacked out, but came back when he started into the muscle, sawing at it with his might.

Her full blackout came when he broke through the other side of the shell. But he didn’t stop there. He did the same on her other arm, and each of her legs as she slept, a grin on his face, ignoring the growing puddle of teal around the table.

Her head throbbed when next she woke. Not just her head, but her body. Stakes through her limbs, with hot wires of pain tracing her skin. But her head, no, her EYES, they ached. Ached and pained like they hadn’t in a long while. Not since they were damaged. Had they, had they done something to them?

“Such interesting properties, you trolls have.” Her head turned to the man as he spoke. “You young ones especially. Quicker generation of blood in exchange for slower healing. Except when it comes to the eyes. Although…yours are unique. Didn’t even function before this, did they? Quite the sample, those are. Remind me of a different tealblood in this city, but that’s impossible. Not even trolls-.” In her mind, his voice trailed off.

They took her eyes. He TOOK her EYES. And he was going on about them like they were from some ANIMAL! This man was the reason some trolls still hated humans.

“-and I think I’ll take a sample of your horns.”

Wait, horns? Oh no, this bastard had better not be thinking of touching her horns.

“You’re fucking thick,” she lisped, her voice hoarse from screaming.

“Ah, ah, ah, the test subject shouldn’t insult the scientist. he can always make it-” The sledgehammer in his hands descended and impacted her left horn, shattering it. “-worst.”

FUCKFUCKFUCK. PAIN, excruciating pain like she’d never felt flew through her body like lightning from her horn. Howling filled her lungs, but could not escape, trapped in her closed-up throat and suffocating her.

He scavenged the pieces and put them in a jar. “We’re done here. Get her out.”

Terezi faintly felt herself being lifted in the air, but was too lost to even think about fighting. She was dumped unceremoniously in an alleyway an undetermined amount of time later. There she lay, a small figure covered in teal blood, eyes gouged out, a broken horn, and a loss of heart.


End file.
